Shake it out
by Ferfa
Summary: Coleções de drabbles e ficlets Sirius/Remus. x Última postagem - sem título: "A verdade é que ele estava com medo do julgamento de Remus, e apesar de querer muito, muito, muito ver o amigo e dar um abraço nele, ele não estava em condições de ouvir nenhuma palavra dura naquele momento."
1. Montanha russa

**Montanha-russa**

Ser amigo do Sirius é como estar constantemente numa montanha-russa. Só andei de montanha-russa uma vez, é verdade, porque meu pai não queria que eu me misturasse com as coisas trouxas, mas minha mãe insistiu porque parques de diversão eram suas coisas preferidas na infância e ela queria que eu tivesse um pouquinho disso. Lembro até hoje de como meu estômago encolheu na primeira descida, e fiquei de olhos fechados até o final, saindo de lá com as pernas trêmulas e com minha mãe rindo ao meu lado.

Sei que essa não é uma história sobre a minha infância, mas sim sobre Sirius Maldito Black, mas vou me permitir esse pequeno desvio porque montanha-russa foi a melhor analogia que consegui usar para o que sinto por esse imbecil, e é justo que eu tenha essa liberdade porque são meus sentimentos, ok? Ok. Super ok ficar discutindo com um pedaço de pergaminho.

O ponto é: ser amigo do Sirius é como estar constantemente numa montanha-russa. Estou sempre ansioso de que alguma coisa pode dar errado, do que ele vai fazer agora, como se estivéssemos na subida. Aí ele faz essa coisa e, seja algo bom ou ruim, é como se eu estivesse despencando. O tempo de estabilidade é curto antes de começar tudo de novo. E sempre saio trêmulo.

E sempre sinto... ok, a regra era não riscar nada do pergaminho, mas desde quando nós cumprimos regras? Desde que resolvi escrever por sugestão de James Potter, o que indica que meu cérebro foi transplantado por um alienígena e a nova programação dele faz com que eu continue essa frase ridícula. (Alienígenas são humanoides – na verdade as pessoas inventam várias formas, mas acho que eles são assim na verdade - verdes que moram fora da Terra, faz parte da minha infância semi-trouxa também).

Mas que merda. A frase era: e sempre sinto que não poderia passar nenhum momento da minha vida sem ele. Pronto. 'Tá aí. Registrado para a eternidade, enquanto a tinta durar no pergaminho. A menos que ocorra um incêndio ou um alagamento ou uma guerra catastrófica na qual eu fique abandonado, sem lugar para morar e que todos meus pertences sejam perdidos no processo.

Mesmo que isso aconteça, ainda espero que de algum jeito o Sirius esteja por perto. Sim, é nesse nível que estou. E não deveria estar porque, veja bem, não é nada fácil ser amigo do Sirius.

Se um dia eu tivesse muito tempo livre, o que não é o caso de hoje porque estou escrevendo isso ao invés de estudar para os N.I.E.M's (sim, mesmo sendo só no próximo ano, Prongs), poderia tentar listar todos as coisas que o Sirius já fez que fariam qualquer ser humano normal desistir dele. Sim, aquele-dia-fatídico-com-o-qual-não-tenho-meus-sentimentos-plenamente-resolvidos-então-não-farei-uma-referência-direta-a-ele seria o primeiro item da lista. De qualquer lista de coisas ruins. Para sempre.

Assim como na montanha-russa, meus sentimentos pelo Sirius sobem e descem numa velocidade tão absurda que tenho certeza que um dia eles me causarão um ataque cardíaco. E não gosto nada disso. Porque sou uma pessoa que costuma ter os sentimentos bem resolvidos. Sei do que e de quem eu gosto, ou não gosto. Sei quais são minhas coisas preferidas em todas as categorias. Comida: doce de abóbora. Livro: Como organizar sua biblioteca em cem passos mágicos. Time: Tornados de Tutshill. Não estou acostumado com sentimentos conflitantes. Bom, só por causa do meu probleminha peludo. E agora parece que arranjei dois probleminhas peludos.

Que merda, Prongs. Foi exatamente por isso que fui conversar com você. Para você me ajudar, não sugerir que eu escrevesse sobre isso num pergaminho, porque sua mãe ouviu no rádio que escrever sobre alguma coisa faz você enxergá-la mais claramente. Grande porcaria de conselho. Você só falou isso porque também não sabe o que dizer, não é? E você é o mocinho do sempre-sei-o-que-dizer.

Às vezes odeio o Sirius com a mesma intensidade que gosto dele. Odeio o jeito que ele sempre dá um jeito de se safar das coisas com um sorriso. E uma jogadinha de cabelo, no máximo. Sempre tenho que me desdobrar enquanto tudo que ele faz é sorrir. Não é injusto? É definitivamente injusto.

Odeio quando ele começa a fazer planos para o futuro. Para o nosso futuro. Quando ele fala da casa que vamos ter, que nós mesmos vamos construir – mas de maneira trouxa, para aumentar a emoção. Ele nem conseguiria ler o manual de instruções, quanto mais construir uma casa. Mas ele fala que nós vamos construir, e vai ter um campo de Quadribol enorme, e até lá você vai ter tomado coragem para chamar a Lily para sair e logo vocês vão casar e ter filhos. Sim, eu citei a Lily. Viu só, como não é legal mexer com os sentimentos dos outros? Ponha sua mão na consciência.

Ah, que seja. Ele fala dessa casa. Ele fala que vai viajar o mundo com a moto dele. Ele fala que vai adotar cinco cachorros. Ele fala que vai adotar cinco crianças também, mas ninguém com plenas faculdades mentais permitiria que o Sirius cuidasse de uma criança, você consegue imaginar o desastre? Ele fala que vai comprar uma jaqueta de couro e se embrenhar no mundo rock 'n roll dos trouxas, por causa daquela revista que ele achou. É impressionante a capacidade do Sirius falar milhares de coisas, fazer milhares de planos todos os dias e esquecer todos eles, e começar tudo de novo.

Que futuro a gente poderia ter? Eu sei exatamente o que quero fazer quando sairmos daqui. Quero entrar naquele curso do Sr. Bergins e começar a estudar e escrever livros sobre feitiços. O que o Sirius fez quando contei isso para ele? Riu e disse que eu era a pessoa mais chata que ele conhecia. Riu dos meus sonhos. Vê, é em coisas assim que eu o odeio.

E mesmo assim, tudo que eu queria dizer é que imaginava ele lá, comigo, enquanto estivesse fazendo todas essas coisas chatas. Perto de mim, fosse na casa que nós construímos, fosse num quartinho de qualidade duvidosa do Caldeirão Furado.

Porque, sabe. Quando as coisas estão bem, estão muito bem. Quando a gente não briga, quando ele não passa dos limites, quando ele não tenta atrapalhar meus estudos e nem sai por aí azarando crianças de onze anos. Tudo 'tá bem quando nós ficamos deitados juntos no jardim, encontrando formas esquisitas nas nuvens, conversando sobre qualquer besteira que surja na nossa cabeça, rindo das nossas próprias histórias.

Não deveria ser assim. Não deveria ser ele.

Deveria ser qualquer outra do universo, porque ele é a exceção para todas as regras. Consigo imaginar certinho você na minha frente, dizendo "É por isso mesmo que é ele, Moony". Mas não sou assim, Prongs. É divertido burlar uma regra ou outra, mas todo sistema precisa de regras para sobreviver. Que regras existiriam entre a gente? Que limites?

E em que momento comecei a levar esse pergaminho tão a sério?

Fantástico. Você vai ficar insuportável no momento que ficar sabendo disso, mas acho que sua técnica está dando certo. Bem pouquinho. No mínimo dos mínimos.

Porque – agora você vai me caçoar eternamente no momento que ficar sabendo disso – cada vez que eu escrevo o nome dele, meu coração dispara. Literalmente. Pode ser só taquicardia, mas espero que não. Até estar... gostando consideravelmente do Sirius é melhor do que sofrer algum problema cardíaco. E você acha que 'tô exagerando, mas me preocupo porque tenho histórico na família.

Lá no começo, antes da minha mão começar a doer, eu estava falando na montanha-russa. Em como ser amigo do Sirius é difícil. Em como sentir tudo isso por ele é difícil. Agora vou colocar em todas as letras, porque eu realmente preciso estudar e minha mão está realmente doendo: estou apaixonado. Apesar de tudo. De todas as diferenças. De todas as merdas que já aconteceram. Apesar dele ser um dos meus melhores amigos. Pronto, consegui admitir o que não tinha conseguido quando conversei com você. Orgulhoso? Achando que me guiou no caminho da sabedoria?

E tenho medo do que pode acontecer. Tenho medo de dar errado, e mais medo ainda de dar certo. Não sei se estou preparado pra tudo isso, Prongs. Você consegue lidar com todas as coisas que você sente pela Lily? Com tudo que você imagina para o futuro?

Eu normalmente não arriscaria tudo isso, você sabe que detesto cometer erros que poderiam ser facilmente evitáveis, e isso inclui a última detenção que tivemos que cumprir. Mas tenho que admitir que meu maior medo de todos é de não tentar.

* * *

**Notas: **Escrita para o projeto Fluffly Tangled Tails do Fórum 6 Vassouras, baseado nesse gif lindo feito pela AnaBtzz: i46 . tinypic barra mvox1i . gif


	2. Releitura

**Releitura**

Sirius continuava respirando fundo. Fazia anos que seu coração não batia forte como naquele momento. Depois de todos aqueles anos em Azkaban, seu corpo parecia lentamente retomar a vida. Bichento estava pesando em seu peito, e ele distraiu-se por um segundo observando o gato subir e descer seguindo sua respiração.

Parecia uma eternidade desde que ele estivera ali pela última vez. Nunca achou que voltaria à Casa dos Gritos, muito menos que estaria ali com _Remus_. Tinha conseguido, com muita dificuldade, suprimir qualquer pensamento sobre o outro durante todos aqueles anos. Ele sabia que as boas memórias que tinha com Remus o deixariam louco em Azkaban. Suprimira também todo o arrependimento, toda a culpa, tudo. Tudo que estava voltando naquele momento.

"Onde é que ele está, Sirius?".

Sentiu um alívio inexplicável ao perceber que Remus sabia. De algum jeito, Remus sabia exatamente porque Sirius estava ali. Sabia que ele era inocente. Sabia que tinham que matar Peter.

Por alguns minutos, ficou alheio ao que acontecia na sala. Ao Bichento, à confusão de seu afilhado. Sempre fora difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa quando estava com Remus, e aquilo não mudara, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Seu corpo pareceu congelar quando Remus estendeu-lhe a mão, e assim que a segurou, assim que Remus puxou-o com força, voltou a funcionar com a descarga de adrenalina. Era a primeira vez em doze anos que tocava o outro. Ele definitivamente não estava esperando pelo abraço, mas deixou-se envolver, tentou demonstrar com o gesto tudo que ele achava que jamais conseguiria dizer—

"Eu não acredito!", ele ouviu uma voz distante gritar, e logo o abraço tinha sido cortado.

Sirius demorou alguns segundos para processar toda aquela informação. A amiga de Harry parecia indignada com alguma coisa, e ele não conseguia nem começar a imaginar o que poderia ser. Ela apontou de Sirius para Remus algumas vezes, antes de começar a falar novamente:

"O senhor... o senhor...", gaguejou para Remus, que parecia estar entendendo a situação muito melhor do que ele.

"Hermione...", tentou acalmá-la.

"O senhor e ele!...", a garota continuou. Sirius sabia que aquele era provavelmente o momento mais inapropriado de todos os momentos inapropriados que já haviam existido – afinal, ele estava ali para matar Peter, não compartilhar memórias de romances antigos -, mas não pôde deixar de encarar Remus. _O senhor e ele? _

"Hermione, acalme-se", Remus continuou dizendo, dando um passo em direção à garota, com uma das mãos erguidas. Isso pareceu deixá-la ainda mais nervosa.

"Eu não contei a ninguém!", ela esganiçou, parecendo completamente inconformada com a situação. Sirius também estava. Como exatamente ela podia saber sobre os dois? E qual era a relevância de trazer isso à tona _naquele momento_? "Tenho encoberto o senhor...".

O que exatamente ela achava que eles estavam fazendo para terem que ser encobertos? Sirius adoraria dizer o contrário, mas era a primeira vez desde sua fuga que se encontrava com Remus.

Sirius só foi distraído dos seus pensamentos, voltando à realidade, quando Harry se manifestou. Ele estava furioso, e seus olhos brilhavam do mesmo jeito que os de Lily, quando ela estava brava.

A paciência de Remus parecia continuar infinita, do mesmo jeito da época deles em Hogwarts. Ele continuou tentando acalmar a garota – e Harry –, tentando resumir em poucas palavras tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos doze anos. Sirius ainda estava imaginando como alguém poderia ter descoberto sobre eles. Alguma carta perdida? Alguma foto? E qual era a relevância disso agora? Eles estavam lá para—

"Harry, não confie nele!", a garota gritou. "Ele tem ajudado Black a entrar no castelo, ele quer ver você morto também... Ele é um lobisomem!".

_Ah_.

Sirius não estava em pleno controle de suas emoções naquele momento, mas se estivesse, conseguiria identificar como desapontamento o que estava sentindo. A garota estava falando sobre Remus _ser amigo_ de Sirius e um lobisomem, é claro. Ela tinha feito toda aquela cena à toa e despertado memórias em Sirius que não ajudariam em nada naquele momento. Sirius decidiu que não gostava dela e que Harry precisava achar amigos melhores.

Manteve-se alheio à discussão e toda justificativa de Remus, tentando provar aos meninos que ele não queria ver Harry morto. Observava somente o jeito que o outro gesticulava, tentando manter seu tom calmo, tentando convencê-los de que estava dizendo a verdade. De que o rato não era um rato, mas sim Peter.

Se Remus não tivesse aparecido, Sirius sabia que já teria mandado tudo para o inferno, atacado o garoto ruivo e quebrado o pescoço de Peter ainda na forma animaga. Só voltou sua atenção ao que estava acontecendo quando Remus conseguiu fazer com que o garoto lhe entregasse Peter.

"Que é que meu rato tem a ver com qualquer coisa?", o garoto perguntou.

Sirius soltou um rosnado impaciente, tirando os pensamentos de Remus e voltando a se focar na verdadeira missão da noite. "Isso não é um rato".

Sua paciência chegou completamente ao fim quando os garotos continuavam a desconfiar da verdade. No fundo, ele sabia que ninguém tinha motivos para acreditar nele, mas ele esperara _doze anos_. Não queria esperar nem mais dois segundos para terminar logo com aquilo.

Mal percebeu quando voou para cima do garoto ruivo, ignorando o grito de dor que ele soltou, tentando desesperadamente encontrar Peter. E mais uma vez, como sempre, foi Remus que o trouxe de volta à realidade. Foi Remus que o segurou, que tentou acalmá-lo, que o fez entender que Harry tinha o direito de saber tudo que tinha acontecido. Que _ele_, Remus, também tinha esse direito.

Sirius respirou fundo. Ele sabia que devia a verdade para Remus, mas precisava ser _agora_?

Parou de resistir quando os olhos de Remus cruzaram com os seus, por poucos segundos, antes que voltasse a encarar Peter. Bom, talvez precisasse ser agora. Ele não tinha sido o único que esperara por doze anos.

* * *

**Bônus (backstory):**

_1977_

Remus continuava respirando fundo, tentando retomar o controle do seu corpo (que à noite, com a Lua Cheia, seria perdido de novo), quando sentiu Sirius respirando quase em cima dele.

"Moony?", o outro murmurou, tentando descobrir se ele estava acordado. Remus resmungou em resposta. "Não tenho nada contra usar o chão de vez em quando, mas se nós formos continuar... _isso_, é melhor a gente colocar uma cama aqui".

* * *

**Notas:** Escrito para o projeto Fluffly Tangled Tails, do Fórum 6 Vassouras, inspirado pelo gif feito pela Jessi: i220 . photobucket . com barra albums barra dd88 barra heartt _ breaker barra wolfstar1 . gif


	3. o que nunca será

**o que nunca será**

**N/A:** Escrita para edição do projeto "Like a Brother My Ass" de Realidade Alternativa no Fórum 6 Vassouras (não lembro qual era a edição, acho que a quinta?). A proposta era "E se Remus não tivesse perdoado Sirius?". Essa idéia era bem ampla, mas usei o negócio do Sirius ter "entregado" o segredo do Remus.

* * *

Você às vezes se pega pensando em como tudo poderia ter sido. As coisas não foram por sua escolha, você sabe disso, você até se culpa por imaginar o quão diferente teria sido, mas é inevitável.

Quando você fecha os olhos, é difícil controlar as formas que tomam sua mente. Você lembra-se de Sirius, aquele Sirius do quinto ano com a gravata solta e mexendo no cabelo. E com o sorriso mais bonito que você viu em toda sua vida.

Sirius tinha essa facilidade em jogar o braço pelos ombros da pessoa e puxá-la para perto.

Você se lembra como, toda vez que ele fazia isso com você, o mundo parecia um pouco mais devagar. A respiração dele em seu pescoço, as palavras em seu ouvido. Quando Sirius fazia aquilo, você não conseguia prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor.

Quando ele fazia aquilo com qualquer pessoa que não fosse você, Peter ou James, você sentia uma súbita e misteriosa vontade de quebrar coisas.

Pensar nisso agora é muito mais difícil.

Todas suas boas lembranças estão em algum lugar profundo do lago de Hogwarts. Você pensa se conseguiria pegar tudo de volta se nadasse fundo o suficiente. O riso daquela época ecoa em seus ouvidos, mas o máximo agora é um sorriso sem humor pendendo na sua boca.

Há três dias você não consegue largar a carta amassada em sua mão. Todas suas boas lembranças estão destruídas naquele pedaço de pergaminho.

Você fica tentando achar uma explicação, uma brecha naqueles anos todos em Hogwarts que consiga explicar tudo que aconteceu. Você só consegue se lembrar do jeito que Peter sempre ria com o corpo todo.

Você não consegue sentir ódio. Só pensa que poderia ter tido mais tempo, só um pouquinho mais de tempo, que poderia ter feito _alguma coisa_.

Você se afastou desde o sexto ano. _Sirius_, de todas as pessoas, fora capaz de quase transformá-lo em um assassino. Isso não era algo que um simples "desculpa" poderia resolver. Foi a decisão mais difícil de sua vida. Afastar-se de seus amigos. De Sirius.

Uma vez vocês tinham se beijado. Era algo que parecia tão surreal que às vezes você se pergunta se aconteceu mesmo. Se as memórias da boca de Sirius, do jeito que as mãos dele tocavam seu corpo, não fossem tão vívidas, você teria certeza de que fora um sonho.

"Eu te amo", era o que você queria ter dito naquela noite, mas ficou com medo demais de dizer. Teria tempo para isso, mais tarde. Todo o tempo do mundo.

Mas nunca teve. Sirius estragou tudo antes.

O pergaminho fica cada vez mais amassado.

Você imagina uma vida inteira com Sirius. Como os beijos de vocês teriam uma sincronia muito maior, e como vocês poderiam dividir a cama de solteiro no dormitório antes de se formarem. Vocês iriam morar juntos depois. James ia se casar com Lily. Peter continuaria sendo Peter. Vocês se casariam e a família Black iria expulsar Sirius de novo da tapeçaria, só para mostrar todo seu descontentamento.

Vocês seriam felizes.

E, mesmo que tudo desse errado e Peter virasse um monstro, você poderia ter feito alguma coisa. Mesmo que não conseguisse salvar James e Lily, você poderia ter feito alguma coisa para salvar Sirius. Vocês teriam ficado abraçados e chorariam juntos. Os aurores iriam atrás de Peter. Você e Sirius iriam superar juntos.

Com aquela carta nas mãos, você sabe que não tem porque superar qualquer coisa.

James e Lily estão mortos. Peter aliou-se a Voldemort, matou doze trouxas tentando se salvar, mas morreu antes. Foi Sirius quem o matou. Sirius foi para Azkaban. Antes de terminar a carta, Dumbledore pede para que você deixe a Irlanda por um tempo e fique com a Ordem em Londres.

Depois daqueles três dias, você joga a carta fora.


	4. Better together

**Notas:** Conjunto de drabbles escrito para o projeto "For the win", do Fórum 6 Vassouras, baseado nesse fanmix (ponto de vista de sete pessoas da Ordem da Fênix): ferfa (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com (barra) 40636 (ponto) html

* * *

**Better together**

**01. James e Peter**

"A gente deveria fazer uma aposta"

"Todos já sabemos quem é o cara mais lindo da escola, Pete", retrucou James, baixando uma sequencia de quatro cartas.

Peter fez o sinal típico de que James estava falando um absurdo.

"Não, Prongs, sobre eles".

James abriu um sorriso tão indecente que nem reagiu à canastra que Peter baixara.

"Duas semanas, no máximo", apostou. Dois segundos depois, o restante das cartas do snap explosivo explodiram na sua cara.

"Uma semana. Valendo o relatório de Transfiguração".

- x -

A aposta que James e Peter haviam feito tinha, é claro, uma grande base científica.

Depois de um estudo complexo de meses (que na verdade havia sido cinco minutos de observação e um mínimo de bom senso), a única conclusão possível era que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seus outros dois melhores amigos passariam da fase de negação e admitiriam o profundo desejo de fazerem coisas indescritivelmente indecentes em armários de vassouras ou outros lugares mais apropriados e com mais espaço.

Mas, para a decepção de ambos, aparentemente Sirius e Remus eram muito mais lerdos do que aparentavam ser. Qualquer um iria supor que as pessoas que desvendaram todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts e tornaram-se animagos aos quinze anos (ou ao menos deram um grande apoio moral, no caso de Remus) possuíam uma esperteza considerável.

Eles não tinham.

Ninguém ganhou a aposta.

Num primeiro momento, James decidiu que a melhor saída era afogar os dois no Lago.

Num segundo momento, porém, depois que sua incredulidade passou, James surgiu com um plano de verdade; não exatamente um _bom_ plano, mas um plano que o fez sentir que estava cumprindo seu papel de amigo.

- x –

"Me explica de novo o que a gente tem a ver com isso", perguntou Peter, não sabendo se ficava incrédulo com os absurdos que James falava, ou sensibilizado com sua vontade genuína de tentar ajudar seus amigos.

"Wormtail, eles são duas pobres almas perdidas. Você não sente que isso é uma obrigação moral? Eu cuido do Padfoot, você do Moony, sabe, perguntar coisas do tipo _em quem você pensa quando está tomando banho_, ou _você já notou que os brilhantes olhos do Sirius?_ Só até eles perceberem que estão apaixonados desde sempre".

"Eu não quero saber em quem eles pensam no banho, cara".

James deu um longo suspiro e bagunçou os cabelos de Peter.

"É só um _exemplo_. Que mal isso pode fazer?".

Peter pareceu relutante por um momento, mas a verdade era que James sabia ser bastante convincente. "Só espero que a gente não se intrometa demais", foi a última coisa que disse antes de James continuar falando pelo resto da tarde todas as ideias que tinha tido.

- x –

Durante anos, James nunca deixaria de se gabar de como seus planos eram sempre infalíveis.

**02. James**

"O Moony é sempre tão esperto...", suspirou James, depois de Remus ter ganhado cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Sirius, sentado ao seu lado, encarou-o de um jeito estranho.

"O quê?"

"Eu é que pergunto", retrucou Sirius. "O que 'tá acontecendo? Desde quando você não para de falar no Remus?".

"Desde que eu percebi que ele é um grande amigo _cheio_ de boas qualidades. Um bom partido, como diriam as garotas. Apesar do probleminha peludo. Detalhes, certo? O amor supera tudo e tal, você sabe. Mas, realmente, ótimo cara. Cheio de qualidades. Só estou ressaltando".

"Sr. Potter, gostaria de compartilhar algo com a classe?", perguntou a Prof. McGonagall, parecendo não se importar muito com as várias qualidades de Remus. Em seguida, ele perdeu os pontos que o amigo ganhara.

- x –

James tinha que admitir que estava um pouco decepcionado consigo mesmo, e isso só acontecera outras duas vezes em toda sua vida: quando não conseguira entrar no time de Quadribol no primeiro ano, e naquela única vez que chamara Lily pra sair e ela tinha ignorado-o completamente.

Não que dessa vez o culpado fosse ele.

"Aposto que não há no mundo outro lobisomem como o Remus. É incrível o contraste entre a selvageria na Lua Cheia e a doçura do cotidiano...", dizia James, sentindo-se especialmente poético. Sirius mais uma vez lhe encarava com aquele olhar estranho. "Você não acha?"

"Prongs, eu sei que você é meio imbecil, mas 'tá começando a me assustar".

"Não entendo sua relutância em... abrir seu coração".

"Eu não entendo a _sua_", retrucou Sirius, parecendo bastante irritado. "Quando essa palhaçada começou, achei que você estava afim do Moony ou coisa assim. Mas você continua sempre encarando a Evans, então não deve ser isso. Então eu ficaria muito agradecido se você pudesse me explicar o que está acontecendo".

A Sra. Potter sempre o ensinou a tratar com amor todas as pessoas igualmente, por isso James controlou-se e disse um amável: "Tenho certeza que Remus acha sua lerdeza um charme, mas preferia que o charme fosse investido para outras coisas".

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não acho que Moony esteja muito interessado no meu charme ou falta de".

"Ah, está sim. Muito. Assim como tenho certeza que você está interessado no _charme_ dele".

Foi aí que, finalmente, depois de árduos dias de tentativa, Sirius começou a compreender o que James estava tentando dizer.

- x -

"É complicado", foi a primeira desculpa de Sirius.

"Não quero destruir nossa amizade", foi a segunda.

"E se ele não for gay?", foi a gota d'água.

"Padfoot, sou seu amigo por um motivo bem específico. Nós somos brilhantes. Então pare de falar tanta besteira. O Moony pode não ser gay, mas ele parece Sirius-sexual o suficiente. E você gosta dele. Honre sua casa e converse com ele". James precisava admitir que se sentia bastante maduro, o que era uma sensação nova e interessante.

Ele sabia que deveria usar seus próprios conselhos e ter uma conversa séria com Lily Evans, mas aquele totalmente não era o ponto no momento e Sirius, por sorte, nem parecia lembrar-se que Lily existia.

"Bom, eu _sou_ brilhante", foi tudo que Sirius conseguiu dizer.

**03. Peter**

Peter tinha uma estratégia.

Ele tinha certeza que tinha uma estratégia, ela só estava esperando o momento oportuno para ser descoberta.

Enquanto isso, ele seguia Remus para cima e para baixo. O que não era bom nem para ele – ele preferia muito mais estar seguindo Emmeline Vince para cima e para baixo. Não que ele fosse um perseguidor. Talvez Emmeline gostasse de tê-lo por perto. É, ele não estaria fazendo nada de assustador.

Mas Peter não podia se concentrar em Emmeline, porque James tinha o metido no que eles estavam chamando de "o segundo problema peludo".

E era por isso que, depois de uma semana, ele continuava a não fazer nada além de seguir Remus.

- x –

Aos poucos, Peter começou a perceber qual era sua estratégia: esperar que Remus tomasse a iniciativa e perguntasse se estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Ele sabia que tomaria tempo, porque em geral Remus tomava cuidado para não machucar os sentimentos alheios e deveria achar que Peter estava com algum problema.

Na verdade, Remus estava sendo seu problema.

Peter quase chorou de alegria quando, finalmente, depois de longos dias esperando alguma reação, Remus enfim fez a pergunta mágica: "Wormtail, não estou querendo me intrometer, mas... Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?".

Como aprendera a ser sincero com as pessoas, sua resposta foi bem direta. "Não tem, mas James acha que deveria ter. Ele percebeu que você e o Sirius se gostam, assim como o resto do universo já deve ter percebido, e acha que é dever moral dele como amigo ajudar vocês dois a admitirem o que sentem um pelo outro". Remus estava, no mínimo, chocado com a resposta. "É, eu também fiz essa cara quando ele me disse isso... Quer dizer, o que a gente tem a ver com essa história toda?"

- x –

"O que você quer dizer com 'o resto do universo'?", perguntou Remus, sussurrando e tentando não entrar em pânico.

Peter sinceramente não conseguia acreditar nos amigos que tinha.

"Moony, relaxa, conversa com o Sirius, adotem trinta bebês lindos... Só não me envolvam nisso, 'tá?"

Mas, na verdade, eram os planos de Peter que acabavam sendo infalíveis.

**04. Sirius e Remus**

A triste verdade é que Sirius e Remus não teriam nenhuma história cinematográfica para contar aos seus trinta filhos. A menos, é claro, que alguns detalhes adicionais fossem adicionados à história original, e Sirius estava mais do que satisfeito ao se encarregar disso.

"Eu te salvei da mais alta torre, depois de enfrentar o mais furioso dos dragões. O que você acha?"

"Hmmm, não serve. Você tem medo até de barata, Sirius, que dirá um dragão".

"Nossos filhos não precisam saber disso, não é mesmo?", retrucou Sirius, emburrado. "Ok, você pode me salvar do dragão. Mas só se depois nós tivermos feito uma viagem pelo mundo na minha moto".

"Sirius, eu não subo na sua moto nem de verdade..."

"Dá pra parar de estragar todas as minhas histórias?".

"A gente vai contar a verdade. Só omitindo todas aquelas coisas bregas que você me disse".

"Ah, então minhas juras de amor eterno são bregas?". Remus concordou com a cabeça, sem hesitar. "Ok, Moony. Ok. Isso vai ter volta uma hora, você sabe, né?"

"Pára de fazer bobo. Você pode ser brega, mas é o meu preferido. 'Tá bom assim?"

Pelo beijo que Sirius deu em Remus, ele achava que sim.

(A verdade, que era mesmo muito sem graça, foi que, pouco tempo depois da conversa com Peter, Remus reunira coragem o suficiente para beijar Sirius na primeira oportunidade).

**05. Dumbledore**

Albus olhou para todos os que estavam sentados ao redor da mesa. A maioria, até poucos meses, não passavam de animados estudantes em Hogwarts. Agora eles eram adultos preparando-se para guerra.

Era como tinha de ser.

Todos olhavam atentamente para Albus, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse dito uma palavra. O mesmo olhar de determinação em todos os rostos. Ah, como Albus reconhecia-se naqueles olhares. Eram todos jovens e confiantes, como ele fora um dia. Todos eles acreditavam que logo Voldemort estaria morto. E então tudo voltaria ao normal. E eles teriam a vida inteira pela frente.

Era seu dever que, enquanto houvesse guerra, eles não deixassem de pensar assim.

- x –

"Vocês estão em grande perigo", Albus disse com firmeza, tentando fazê-los entender a gravidade da situação. James deixara muito do seu espírito aventureiro depois que o filho nascera, mas ainda assim insistia em participar de algumas das mais perigosas missões. "Vocês precisam esconder-se. Proteger Harry".

A escolha natural era a de Sirius para o Fiel do Segredo. A escolha natural e a escolha óbvia, lembrara-os Dumbledore. Mas os Potter não mudaram sua decisão.

- x –

Albus sempre observara Sirius e Remus com especial atenção. Ele via nos dois tudo aquilo que um dia parecera tão certo, no passado.

Ele lembrava-se com perfeição do garoto hesitante e medroso que Remus era, e de como fora difícil convencê-lo de que, com o Salgueiro Lutador e os devidos cuidados, ele poderia frequentar Hogwarts normalmente. Agora, em guerra, Remus parecia disposto a retribuir de alguma forma o que Albus fizera por ele.

"Viva com os lobisomens", dissera, sabendo naquela hora que fizera a escolha certa ao tomar o garoto como aluno. Agora, anos depois, tinha um bom aliado. Aquilo levantara a desconfiança de muitos, mas era um preço justo a se pagar.

Mesmo que Sirius estivesse entre aqueles que desconfiavam de Remus.

Era a coisa necessária a se fazer.

**06. Lily**

"Não pode ser o Remus", Sirius afirmara, quando havia sugerido que mudassem o Fiel do Segredo. Lily percebeu o rápido olhar que o marido trocara com seu melhor amigo, perguntando-se porque Sirius dissera aquilo.

Ela lembrava-se constantemente dos anos em Hogwarts. Cada vez que Harry estava em seu colo, Lily imaginava como seria quando fosse a vez de seu filho ir para a escola. Se ele faria amigos tão bons quanto ela e James haviam feito.

Mesmo que agora eles estivessem tão distantes.

- x –

Seu coração disparou quando viu a coruja bicando a janela. Animada, pegou logo o envelope que a ave carregava. Em tempos como aquele, que raramente saía de casa, cartas eram praticamente seu único contato com o mundo exterior.

"James, Sirius nos escreveu!"

A carta de Sirius era muito mais curta e séria do que ela gostaria. Ele dizia o quanto Peter estava mudado, parecendo cada vez mais perdido em seu próprio mundo, e como a relação dele e de Remus estava cada vez pior. Ele contou como a morte dos McKinnon havia abalado a confiança da Ordem, e como os ataques aos trouxas não paravam de aumentar.

No final, lamentava por não poder dar notícias mais alegres, e terminava dizendo que não via a hora de tudo terminar e finalmente poder levar Harry em um passeio de moto.

Lily ficou um longo tempo encarando a carta, sentido que tudo que ela conhecia estava sendo destruído.

- x –

"James", ela disse quando já estavam quase dormindo.

"O que foi, amor?"

Lily lembrava-se constantemente das palavras de Sirius. _Não pode ser o Remus_.

"A gente não vai deixar isso acontecer com a gente, certo?"

**07. Hagrid**

Hagrid estacionou a moto de Sirius na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4. Desceu com o pequeno Harry nos braços, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Pobrezinhos dos Potter, mortos de maneira tão terrível. Justo eles, que eram jovens tão talentosos e confiantes, haviam sido arrancados do mundo.

E agora Harry estaria sozinho.

"Deixe-me levá-lo", insistira Sirius, relutante em lhe emprestar a moto. "Deixe-me levá-lo, Hagrid, você sabe que essa seria a vontade deles".

Hagrid sabia que provavelmente era verdade, que a vida de Harry provavelmente seria muito melhor ao lado do padrinho do que daqueles parentes que nem o conheciam, mas tinha ordens a cumprir. Ele não podia fazer nada.

- x –

Hagrid sabia da sorte que tinha por Dumbledore ter aparecido em sua vida. Graças ao professor, ele tinha um trabalho e um lugar para morar, e nunca se afastara realmente do único bom lugar que conhecera.

Graças a Dumbledore, ele podia ver Harry crescer de perto. O garoto vinha sempre visitá-lo e parecia genuinamente gostar dele. Era impossível não se lembrar de James e Lily cada vez que via Harry.

Sentia seu coração doer todas as vezes.

Ver Harry, Ron e Hermione sentados ao redor de sua mesa era exatamente como as visitas de James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Eram as mesmas histórias contadas com animação, eram as mesas risadas até que Hagrid mal conseguisse respirar.

Hagrid sentia, a cada visita do trio, que de alguma forma os quatro ainda estavam ali.

- x –

_Hagrid não podia evitar o sorriso ao ver Sirius discretamente buscando a mão de Remus._

**08. Snape**

Severus mal conseguia se conter quando desceu o Salgueiro Lutador.

_Ele sabia. _Ele soubera o tempo todo que Lupin estava ajudando Black. Era óbvio que o lobisomem não deixaria o namoradinho sozinho. A varinha tremia em sua mão, e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era a maneira que mataria os dois. A maneira que torturaria Black até esse implorar perdão ao que fizera com Lily.

Mas ele não podia matar ninguém. Ele agora estava do lado de Dumbledore e o máximo que poderia esperar era que Black levasse um beijo do dementador e apodrecesse em Azkaban. Se o lobisomem fosse junto, estaria no lucro.

- x –

Tudo dera errado.

Dumbledore acreditara na inocência de Black e Potter tinha ajudado-o a fugir. Lupin estava saindo de Hogwarts, provavelmente para voltar a morar com Black. Severus havia sido informado que ambos voltariam para a Ordem da Fênix.

Por um momento, era como estudar em Hogwarts de novo.

- x –

Ele observava Black e Lupin juntos de novo, dividindo a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Os toques acidentais, os sorrisos, o tom que Lupin usava cada vez que Black começava uma discussão com Severus. Black não mudara nada, desde seus dezessete anos. Talvez fosse por isso que Severus não conseguia deixar de odiá-lo.

Ou talvez fosse porque, no final, Black conseguira de volta a única coisa que Severus nunca poderia ter.

**09. Kingsley**

Foi uma agradável surpresa quando Kingsley percebeu que Remus simplesmente confiava nele. O sentimento era mútuo, é claro, mas Remus parecia ser uma pessoa desconfiada e sem muitos amigos, mesmo que sempre extremamente gentil e educado.

Não demorou muito para que ambos percebessem, também, que era parecido em diversos pontos. Ambos costumavam respeitar muito o espaço do outro, e era por isso que, apesar de saber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, Kingsley nunca perguntava antes de Remus dizer qualquer coisa.

A primeira conversa séria que tiveram fora sobre Sirius.

- x –

"Eu queria que a gente pudesse voltar a ter dezesseis anos. Naquela época era tão simples... naquela época nada dessa merda tinha acontecido, e a gente podia simplesmente estar junto".

Kingsley sabia que a resposta automática seria "não precisa ser diferente agora" ou qualquer coisa que garantisse Remus que ficaria tudo bem. Mas não se apagava doze anos pensando que fora traído de todas as maneiras possíveis por seu namorado desse jeito.

"Remus, vocês perderam doze anos. Não acho que deveriam perder ainda mais tempo", foi o que ele conseguiu dizer e acreditar.

- x –

Kingsley só não imaginava o quão importante seria realmente não perder tempo.

Sirius agora estava morto. Eles nunca mais teriam tempo.

**10. Tonks**

Tonks gostaria de ter tido uma escolha.

- x –

Remus nunca _dissera_ nada, mas a mulher era esperta o suficiente para saber que acontecia _alguma coisa_ entre ele e Sirius. Alguma coisa que estava bem claro para o resto da Ordem, para aqueles que participavam dela antes da morte dos Potter. Alguma coisa que provavelmente acontecia desde a época em que eles estudavam em Hogwarts.

Ela nunca perguntara nada. Doía menos sem a confirmação.

- x –

"Eu quero ficar com você", ela disse tão baixo que mal pudera se escutar.

"Nymphadora..."

Remus não sabia lidar com aquela situação. Aquilo estava suficientemente claro. Ele não sabia como dizer "não" para Tonks. Era melhor assim; ela sabia que não poderia escutar Remus dizendo que não a queria.

Que amava outra pessoa.

"Remus, eu amo você. Por favor..."

_Velho demais. Perigoso demais._

Mas ela nunca parara de insistir.

**11. Harry**

Se Harry fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, poderia imaginar perfeitamente uma casa. Uma casa comum, que ele costumava ver muito nos filmes quando ainda morava com os Dursley. Uma casa com cercas brancas e um jardim.

Ele podia se imaginar voando naquele jardim. Ron e Hermione iriam visitá-lo em sua casa com cercas brancas, e os três jogariam Quadribol juntos, mesmo que Hermione estivesse extremamente contrariada. Eles não iriam parar, mesmo que começasse a chover e eles se sujassem de lama.

Eles estariam rindo o tempo todo.

Quando Harry entrasse de novo em casa, cansado, Sirius estaria lá para bagunçar seus cabelos e dizer que estava orgulhoso dele. Remus teria preparado chocolate quente para todos eles, e eles sentariam na sala e continuariam rindo enquanto contavam as histórias do dia. Sirius e Remus sentariam lado a lado no sofá, de mãos dadas e confiantes.

E na manhã seguinte, eles continuariam rindo.

(Depois de todas essas vezes, Harry preferia nunca ter sabido que, depois que seus pais haviam morrido, ele tivera uma chance de morar com o padrinho).


	5. Sozinho

**Notas:** Escrita pro projeto For the win do Fórum 6 Vassouras. É mais focada no Peter do que em SR (e tem um pouco de JL também), mas não queria criar outra fic só pra ela, então vai ficar aqui mesmo. :) Não lembro exatamente da proposta, mas envolvia o Peter com ciúmes/se afastando por SR estarem juntos.

* * *

**Sozinho**

Peter sabia desde a hora que levantara que aquele seria um dia ruim. Na verdade, não fora nenhum sinal gritante – ele não batera o dedinho na quina da cama, e o tempo lá fora estava ótimo. Era alguma coisa mais sutil, o jeito que o "bom dia" de Remus fora particularmente radiante (o que deveria ser um alívio, já que Remus tendia a ser particularmente mal-humorado pela manhã) e como Sirius levantara-se sem nem reclamar por mais cinco minutinhos.

Os três desceram juntos para o Salão Principal. Desde que começara a sair com Lily, há menos de dois meses, James não passava quase nenhum tempo com eles, e aquele dia não era exceção. O garoto já estava na mesa da Grifinória, parecendo preso junto com Evans em um mundo paralelo.

Peter provavelmente não admitiria em voz alta, mas aquilo estava deixando-o cada dia mais puto. James só viu que os amigos estavam ali porque Sirius lhe deu o habitual soco no ombro, o jeito meio idiota deles de dizerem "bom dia". James levou dois segundos para acenar de volta, logo voltando suas atenções para a namorada.

O que havia de tão bom naquela garota, de qualquer jeito? Não era como se _ela_ tivesse montado o Mapa do Maroto ou virado um Animago só para ajudar um amigo, ou como se ela soubesse qualquer coisa sobre as noites de Lua Cheia e todas as vezes que eles tinham andado por Hogsmeade com um lobisomem.

Evans não era um deles, não tinha nada a ver com eles, e ao invés de ficar longe, ela estava levando James junto com ela.

Peter sabia que esse não era um jeito nobre de olhar a situação, que James finalmente estava com a garota por quem era apaixonado a anos e ele, como amigo de James, deveria ficar feliz – e era por isso mesmo que jamais conversaria sobre isso com outra pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Sirius ou Remus -, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar desse jeito. Os marotos estavam sendo separados justo nos últimos meses que poderiam estar juntos.

E, para piorar uma seqüência de dias-não-tão-brilhantes, Peter sabia que aquele seria um dia ruim. Os sinais começaram a se mostrar muito mais claramente no café-da-manhã: nem Sirius, nem Remus estavam falando muita coisa, e pela maior parte também estavam ignorando Peter completamente. Os dois, sentados um de frente para o outro, às vezes trocavam longos (e bizarros) olhares e ele podia jurar que vira Sirius – _Sirius!_ – corar duas vezes.

Depois de duas aulas de Transfiguração que provavelmente haviam diminuído alguns anos de sua expectativa de vida, Peter foi junto com Remus para outras duas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas. A estranheza do café da manhã continuava: em sete anos estudando juntos e com exceção das noites antes da Lua Cheia, Peter não se lembrava de ter visto Remus tão distraído. Dessa vez, ele nem tentou manter uma conversa.

Chegando na hora do almoço, parecia que logo a frustração de não saber o que estava acontecendo – porque decididamente _estava_ acontecendo alguma coisa – o sufocaria. Ele podia quase sentir uma mão invisível apertando-lhe o pescoço e uma voz insistente em sua mente dizendo "_eles estão te deixando de fora, de novo"._

Que James estava deixando _todo mundo_ de fora, era óbvio. Nem mesmo Sirius estava tão próximo dele naquelas últimas semanas. Peter só não tinha imaginado que seus outros dois amigos também fariam isso, e sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Até o final das aulas daquele dia, Peter havia azarado três alunos do segundo ano, interditado o banheiro do quinto andar e ganhado duas detenções de um particularmente raivoso Filch. Nada disso fora de grande contribuição para seu humor.

A comprovação de que aquele era realmente um péssimo dia começou no momento que, pela primeira vez, os quatro estavam reunidos no dormitório. Remus tivera que ser rápido ao pedir que James esperasse dois minutinhos antes de sair para ficar com Lily no Salão Comunal.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou James, impaciente.

Peter não disse nada. Seu estômago provavelmente não agüentaria se falasse.

"Temos uma coisa importante para dizer", começou Remus, solene. Sirius parecia estar controlando-se para não rir, e por isso ganhou uma cotovelada do amigo. "Eu e Sirius, quer dizer".

"Vocês marcaram a data do casamento? Que gracinha!", caçoou James, parecendo fazer um enorme esforço para continuar sentado em sua cama.

Remus abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de continuar. Sirius estava realmente rindo. Peter estava sentindo-se cada vez mais enjoado, perguntando-se o tempo todo porque levantara da cama naquele maldito dia.

"Na verdade, quase. Nós estamos namorando, eventualmente podemos ou não chegar no casamento, sem pressão, eu 'tô brincando, Sirius, enfim, a gente só queria que vocês fossem os primeiros a saber", Remus explicou rápido e sem parar para respirar.

Por alguns segundos, o quarto ficou insuportavelmente silencioso.

"... sério?", foi a primeira coisa que James disse, não sabendo se deveria ficar descrente que sua brincadeirinha estava correta pela primeira vez, ou feliz por seus amigos finalmente terem percebido os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro.

"E como", disse Sirius, dando um piscadinha indecente.

_Então era isso_, foi a primeira reação de Peter.

_Puta que pariu_, foi a segunda e muito mais duradoura.

Como se não bastasse James ter os trocado pela Evans, agora Sirius e Remus decidiam que era um momento propício para _começarem a namorar_. Se havia qualquer mínima chance dos marotos continuarem juntos, ela acabara de ser massacrada.

Peter sabia que estavam esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, esboçasse qualquer reação, mas ele estava puto demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse continuar encarando-os com um olhar vazio. Aquele não era só um dia ruim. Aquele era o dia que os únicos verdadeiros amigos que ele tivera na vida estavam abandonando-o, e ele nem se importava com o quão dramático e estúpido isso poderia soar. Era exatamente assim que Peter sentia-se naquele momento.

Remus deveria ter percebido que alguma coisa não estava _bem_, porque se sentou na cama ao lado de Peter e colocou uma mão no seu ombro. "Ei", disse, sorrindo, "a gente não achou que vocês fossem ficar tão surpresos", tentou brincar. Peter só queria que ele enfiasse aquele sorriso em uma parte específica de sua anatomia.

"Nem um pouco surpreso", afirmou James, finalmente se levantado.

"Isso porque você não viu sua cara", retrucou Sirius, ainda achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

"Ok, talvez _minimamente_ surpreso porque não confiava no intelecto de vocês para fazer o que o _coração de vocês_ queria", disse James em tom de falsete. "Já posso descer?"

"Aproveita e pega uma água para o Wormtail. Você 'tá parecendo um fantasma, cara", disse Sirius para Peter. Aquilo pareceu despertá-lo. Ele afastou a mão de Remus e levantou-se.

"Não preciso de nada, ok?".

Por um momento ele pensou em sair do quarto, mas isso provavelmente seria ainda mais ridículo. Ele foi até o banheiro e jogou água no rosto, tentando se acalmar. _Não tinha nada demais_, ele tentava se convencer. _Nada vai mudar. Talvez nas primeiras semanas, mas depois passa_.

Mas a voz que insistia que tudo iria mudar, que a partir daquele momento ele realmente estava completamente sozinho – que seus amigos haviam _o abandonado_ – era muito mais forte.


	6. -

**Nota: **essa fic é uma prequel de _Sunset, Sunrise._ Não precisa ler uma para entender a outra, até porque os acontecimentos não são relacionados - elas só se passam no mesmo universo, mesmo. :)

* * *

Sirius puxou o ar com força depois de finalmente terminar de contar a história, criando coragem para encarar Remus. O outro estava encarando-o de volta, com os lábios apertados, que o deixavam com cara de preocupação. Aquilo provavelmente não era um bom sinal, mas nem se Remus estivesse dançando no arco-íris e gargalhando Sirius encararia a reação do amigo como bom sinal.

— Você vai dize—

— Olha—

Os dois começaram ao mesmo tempo. Sirius parou, Remus continuou.

— Não vou dizer que estou surpreso. Apesar de ter achado um pouco... radical, mesmo pra você. — ele analisou. — Estou meio bravo de você levar dois dias para entrar em contato comigo, aliás.

Até ali, tudo bem, surpreendeu-se Sirius.

— Bom, eu pensei em te escrever logo em seguida. Mas estava _esgotado_. Minha fuga foi dramática demais, acho que sugou todas minhas energias.

(A verdade é que ele estava com medo do julgamento de Remus, e apesar de querer muito, muito, _muito_ ver o amigo e dar um abraço nele, ele não estava em condições de ouvir nenhuma palavra dura naquele momento.)

— Aí eu dormi. _Desmaiei_. E olha que estava no pior quarto do Caldeirão, pra você perceber meu estado. Aí eu tive que pensar, e pensar também sugou todas minhas energias.

(Ele ainda estava com medo.)

— E mesmo esgotado fui escrever para o James. Não conseguia escrever mais nem um telegrama, então eu dormi de novo. Aí, depois disso tudo, com energias renovadas, te escrevi.

(Depois de conseguir tirar a imagem de Remus virando o tampo da escrivaninha de sua mente.)

Remus riu, dando um soco no braço direito de Sirius.

— Isso é por você ser absurdo. — Deu outro no braço esquerdo. — Isso é por você ser irresponsável. Aposto dez galeões que você estava com medo de eu te dar sermão, e é bom ser isso mesmo, porque não tenho dez galeões.

(... talvez ele precisasse melhorar um pouquinho a impressão que tinha de Remus.)

— É um ponto de vista...

— Não vou dizer que foi a melhor idéia do universo, — disse Remus — porque não é. Fugir dos problemas não vai resolver nada, você sabe. ...você sabe, né? Que ainda vai ter lidar com sua família, mais cedo ou mais tarde?

O chá que eles tinham pedido chegara, junto com os biscoitos, e Sirius já estava com dois inteiros na boca, mastigando rápido e com força.

— Deixar para mais tarde é quase minha filosofia de vida. — disse de boca cheia, murmurando "ops, desculpa" pelos farelos que tinham voado.

— Eu queria que as garotas de Hogwarts te vissem nesse estado lamentável... — divagou Remus, enquanto Sirius pegava outro biscoito e bebia quase toda xícara de chá.

— O amor do meu fã-clube não conhece limites.

— Elas são _dedicadas_, mas dizer que você tem um fã-clube é ego demais até para—

— Não, é sério. — Sirius largou a xícara e mexeu no bolso da calça, tirou sua carteira do bolso. — Olha aqui.

Ele mostrou uma carteirinha com uma foto sua, sorrindo e passando a mão no cabelo, com o seguinte título: "Fã-clube _Siriusly Hot _[coração em glitter rosa]". Logo abaixo, tinha o texto "Membro #03 – Sirius Black".

Remus reconsiderou brevemente o sentido da vida.

— A garota tentou borrifar poção do amor na minha cara, mas fora isso ela era normal. — explicou Sirius, guardando a carteirinha.

— Espero muito que você seja o terceiro de três membros.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Precisa de uma divulgação melhor.

* * *

Depois de Sirius devorar os biscoitos, e Remus ter batalhado para pegar o último, os dois foram dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal. Eles andaram sem rumo, comentando sobre a vitrine das lojas, as atrocidades que estavam sendo chamadas de _Coleção Verão Explosivo_, na Madame Malkin, se valia a pena passar pela sorveteria e gastar mais alguns níqueis ("Sorvete sempre vale a pena", tentou discutir Remus, mas esperando que fosse uma das raras ocasiões que Sirius ganhava a discussão. Deu certo.)

Quando Sirius anunciou que estava tendo uma congestão, finalmente pararam no parque que ficava no fim do Beco. Eles escolheram uma árvore para se protegerem do sol e ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

— Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil. — Remus quebrou o silêncio, sem se importar em explicar sobre o que estava falando.

— Foi piorando com os anos.

Mais um tempo em silêncio.

— Eu tinha... alguma esperança, não sei. De que alguma coisa ia melhorar, que minha mãe ia cair da escada, bater a cabeça, e acordar do coma totalmente diferente.

— Teoricamente iriam fazer um feitiço para consertar a cabeça dela antes dela entrar em coma.

— Teoricamente você é chato e acaba com o clima de desabafo, mas podemos continuar essa investigação nos próximos capítulos.

— 'Tô querendo dizer que algumas pessoas não mudam, Pad. — retrucou Remus, ignorando a piada e olhando seriamente pro amigo, deitado ao seu lado. — É terrível dizer isso, mas é verdade. Seus pais são dessas pessoas.

Sirius respirou fundo, parou de olhar para o amigo.

— É.

— Mas eles ainda são sua família. E você tem o Regulus.

— Eu não tenho, Moony. Você viu o jeito que ele se comporta comigo. O _Snivellus_ é mais próximo do meu irmão do que eu.

— Ele é novo demais ainda, 'tá só tentando agradar os pais...

— Não é desculpa, _eu_ nunca quis agradar meus pais. Pelo contrário.

Remus riu, cutucando a barriga de Sirius.

— É porque você — disse, apertando dos lados e fazendo o amigo se contorcer no chão. — gosta do caos, e acha que vestir sua jaqueta de couro — continuou apertando e cutucando. — e voar com sua moto idiota vai te faz um grande revolucionário.

Sirius levantou-se, dando vários tapas nas mãos de Remus e tentando respirar direito.

— Você ama minha moto.

* * *

Eles começaram o caminho de volta quando Remus disse que não poderia voltar tarde para casa, e teria que pegar o trem das quatro para chegar antes do anoitecer. Sirius também tinha coisas importantes para fazer: jogar as sete peças de roupa que tinha trazido, o espelho, os livros de Hogwarts (um desvio de caráter que ele atribuía à convivência com Remus) e sua varinha na mochila, e preparar-se para ir para a casa dos Potter, no dia seguinte.

(Ele sentia uma euforia quase incontrolável só de imaginar que iria morar com James, e os dois poderiam conversar pelo espelho mesmo estando _um do lado do outro_, e eles iriam para a cidade todos os dias para...)

— Eu nunca te julgaria por isso, Padfoot. Bom, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Sirius sorriu, ainda observando os ladrilhos pretos e brancos que formavam a rua.

— E não julgo as pessoas _tanto _assim, ou não conseguiria conviver com vocês.

— Acho que você 'tá direcionando o julgamento errado, então. Deveria ser mais na gente, menos nos outros.

— Ou em ninguém, né? Acho que passei tanto tempo julgamento a mim mesmo que...

— Ei, ei, ei. — Sirius interrompeu, olhando para o amigo. — Uma crise existencial por vez, ok? Agora é meu momento.

Remus riu, passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo, e eles continuaram assim o resto do caminho.


End file.
